


Lazarus

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Kougino - Freeform, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of all ghosts, the ghosts of our old loves are the worst." - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazarus

The new apartment was nice, a small modern-style place perfect for one person. Fully furnished. Which apparently included the transparent man sitting on Ginoza's new, freshly made bed. 

He wasn't wearing a shirt. 

Ginoza stared at him, and the man smirked back, and Ginoza recognized the man. 

“Kougami,” he said. 

“Gino,” Kougami said. 

“You're dead.” This was true. Kougami died two years ago in an accident at work. He'd run head-on into a fire fight, got shot in the chest, and Ginoza's last words to him were, “You idiot.” 

He'd thought, rather optimistically, that he'd seen the last of that idiot. He was wrong. 

“I am,” Kougami agreed, lighting what had to be an imaginary cigarette because surely dead people couldn't smoke. “But I wanted to do something one last time before I move on.” 

“You couldn't do it by yourself?” Ginoza asked. “I want to go to sleep.” 

Kougami exhaled a cloud of imaginary smoke. “But first, sleep with me.” 

Ginoza blinked. “What?” 

“Sleep with me,” Kougami repeated. “Have sex with me. I want to experience it with you. I always have, Gino.” 

“I don't like sex,” Ginoza said. 

“I know. But you were willing to try, once upon a time.” Kougami exhaled more smoke. Ginoza's eye twitched.

“Yes, when you were alive. I'm not having sex with a dead man.” 

“Please?” Kougami put out his cigarette on Ginoza's bed. This would have been more annoying if it was real, but it wasn't. Then he stood up, walking towards Ginoza. 

Ginoza stayed where he was, eyes narrowed as Kougami came closer. Kougami's hand reached up to touch his hair. Ginoza felt nothing except a cold breeze. 

“Damn,” Kougami muttered. 

“I don't know how this is going to work,” Ginoza said, “if you're a ghost. You're not solid. I can't really work with that.” 

“This is a problem,” Kougami said. “I didn't think it through.” 

“Can you just go?” Ginoza asked. “I'm tired.” 

“Wait.” Kougami tugged at Ginoza's shirt. Or tried to. Nothing happened. 

Ginoza tried to push Kougami away and his hands went through Kougami's chest. He kept them there. “How romantic.” 

Kougami stepped back. “Come lay down.” He took off his shirt, threw it on the ground where it disappeared. Then he sat on the bed, shimmied off his pants. Ginoza perched on the edge of the bed. 

“Take me in your hand,” Kougami said. 

Ginoza grimaced at Kougami's ghostly dick. “Really?” 

“Let us relive the past,” Kougami said. 

Ginoza hesitated, then reached towards Kougami's crotch. His hand went straight through and planted on the bed. 

“Um.” 

“Shit!” Kougami reached for Ginoza's crotch, his hand going through through Ginoza's trousers. Ginoza cringed as he felt a cold chill go up his entire body. 

There was no erection on Ginoza's part. 

“Get off!” 

Kougami withdrew his hand. Ginoza's hand was still impaling his crotch. Kougami looked down. Ginoza glared at Kougami. 

“I don't think this is going to work,” he said. 

“We can pretend?” Kougami suggested. 

Ginoza scoffed and stood up. “I'm going to take a shower. When I get back, I want you gone.” And he left. 

“I thought you loved me,” Kougami said, taking his dick in his own hand and stroking it sadly. He was going to experience the joy of orgasm one last time, even if it couldn't be by Ginoza's hand. He used his emotions instead to keep himself going, allowed himself to come, plasma leaking from his dick like the tears he wouldn't allow to leak from his face. 

A loud laugh made him look up, and he found himself staring at the ghost of his friend, Sasayama, who was grinning back at him. 

“That was the saddest bit of masturbation I've ever seen,” Sasayama said. 

Kougami stared at him. He let go of his dick. Then he said, “Wanna fuck?” 

Sasayama smirked. “Well, we're both ghosts so our dicks should be able to touch.” He undid his pants, took out his dick, and leaned forward. He poked Kougami's dick with his dick. 

“The dicks touched!” Kougami grinned. “Think we can be done before Gino gets back?” 

“We're fucking ghosts, Kou,” Sasayama said. “We can be done whenever the fuck we want. We don't even really exist.” 

Kougami got a far away look in his eyes. “But I feel like we exist, somewhere, somehow. We're not completely forgotten.” 

“Stop with that existential crisis bullshit,” Sasayama said, “and fuck me with your ghost dick before your boyfriend gets back.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't figured it out by now, this is crack, and I'm not sorry.


End file.
